coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Coronation Street episodes
Maybe we should just get rid of that episode number at the top, so it doesn't have to be constantly updated? David 14:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't find it a pain updating it at all and I think it's a good thing to have a reference point for anyone who comes on to the site and wonders "Exactly how many episodes have there been?"--Jtomlin1uk 14:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Readers who want to know "exactly" can't be sure to find the answer if the page retains its current wording unless we have a superman to update the page the moment an episode is over. Our supermen aren't quite up to that. The most recent edit skipped over two numbers, jumping from 7260 to 7263: the number stated (7260) had been wrong for over 24 hours, since 7261 had finished. Fairly simple solution, so that the figure can be "exactly" worked out by a reader at all times (allowing for understandable editorial delay), is to add a phrase that mentions the date of the last episode counted (or even its exact pagename). Something like "Since 9th December 1960, up to and including the second (or the only) episode screened on date, there have been ...". The date will be easy enough to fill in from the pagename of the episode with that number. Any reader who thinks there has been a broadcast since the last edit can click through to the page mentioned and make any necessary mental additions. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Good solution--Jtomlin1uk 08:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Broadcast times Should we have a shortish sentence on this page about the programme's usual broadcast times over the years? Deviations are noted on individual episode pages but, unless my memory is failing, nowhere do we state the 7.00/7.30/8.30 time histories.--Jtomlin1uk 13:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think they belong on this page, maybe broadcasting days/times deserve a page of their own? David 22:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea - with an appropriate link! I'll start writing one.--Jtomlin1uk 22:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Who Live's Where It has come to my attention that some of the Who Lives Where sections are missing and a one needs adding for 2010. Thanks pday2387 19:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :There are a lot of sections missing on this site at the moment. It's very much a "work in progress".--Jtomlin1uk 09:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Survival Status of Episodes? Do all the episodes of Coronation Street that were ever made survive? According to my research different websites claim different things. Wikipedia claims Yorkshire Television has a telerecording of every episode in their archive however many are in poor condition due to age. Granada claims to have saved all telerecordings but are they all known to still exist in quality condition? Corrie.net also claims that all the episodes survive but makes no note on episode quality. A website called British TV Fan claims that a handful of 1961, 1962, and 1964 episodes only exist in fragements. Digitalspy.uk reported a while back, that ITV was considering released the whole "Available" archive of Coronation Street to the US as a on Amazon video on demand package. So each source claims a little different. So if all episodes survive, are some truly damanged beyond watchablitly? If so, which ones? Also, is there any lost Coronation Street specials? I am aware the pilot footage is mostly lost but of course that was not part of the series proper. Mattfrye1 21:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Why is there difference between the numbers of episodes on this site and the number quoted on Wikipedia ? :Because the number is updated on Corriepedia as the episode pages is created. EG: when the episode pages for the next episodes air the total will be updated to 9659. Danielroxheaps 01:33, January 4, 2019 (UTC)